


Tails and Amy's Sexy Cruise

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Job, Cheating, Cruise Ships, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Requested by CVGWJames: After a sensual misunderstanding in the cruise ship's pool, Amy and Tails have a night of intimate pleasure. This lemon is rated Explicit for sex. All characters are portrayed as adults.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Tails and Amy's Sexy Cruise

**All characters portrayed are adults who are at least 18 years old.**

Out in the middle of the sea, Tails the Fox and Amy Rose were enjoying a peaceful vacation together aboard a cruise ship. Amy won a luxury room on the ship along with two boarding tickets, but instead of taking Sonic the Hedgehog, who both hated water and would lose his shit being in close proximity with the pink hedgehog for more than a few minutes (let alone several days), she decided to take his trusted sidekick instead.

Lucky for the two heroes, the ship wasn’t very full. In fact, there was no line for the water slide connected to the ship’s large pool, the center of Tails’ attention. 

“Do we have to?” Amy asked, who was dragged up the stairs by the determined fox.

“Of course!” Tails replied. “We never get a chance to have this much fun in the water because of Sonic’s phobia, so we should take advantage!”

“The only thing I wanted to take advantage of was soaking in the rays.”

“C’mon Amy! It’ll be fun!”

“Fine.” Giving up, she pulled her arm away. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The two made it to the top of the enclosed slide. Tails was the first to sit down, his exposed, bubbly rear pressing down against the plastic of the slide as the flowing water keeping the surface moist ventured around his tails and penetrated his tight asshole. He shook at the sensual feeling, his face becoming hot.

“You okay, Tails?”

“Oh, I’m fine!”

Tails assumed they would take turns, but Amy had other plans. She sat in the young fox’s lap, her red bikini pressing hard between his legs, causing him to squeal.

“You sure you’re okay?” Amy asked as she intentionally gyrated her hips against Tails’ private area.

“Y-yeah.” He tried to ignore his growing stem between his nude legs. “S-shall we?”

“I’m ready when you are!” Amy gave him a suggestive wink.

“Alrighty then.” Tails pushed himself forward, his cock rubbing against Amy’s perineum as they took off. She noticed the hard sensation below her, but before she could inspect, they were already sliding down the dark enclosed waterslide. She raised her arms and leaned back, inadvertently pleasuring Tails’ cock even more. The yellow fox reacted by wrapping himself around Amy’s back, his hands cupping her bra.

“W-what are you doing?” she asked as the two reached the halfway point.

“Ohhh...” Tails quickly removed his hands. “I’m sorry, it just happened! We’re going so fast, and...”

The two screamed as they went down a sharp hill, spilling out into the pool below.

With his penis still erect, Tails quickly swam to the side of the pool, resting his arms on the edge as he stopped to take a breath. It was cut short by the force of a large hammer slamming against his temple, dunking him into the water before slowing returning to the surface.

“Ohhhhhh!” Tails rubbed his forehead. “What did you do that for!”

“Don’t play dumb!” Swimming at his side, Amy dematerialized her oversized weapon. “You fondled my breasts and were getting off to it!”

“I don’t...” Tails’ face turned red.

“And don’t try to hide it either! I felt your penis against me while we were going down the slide.” She pressed herself against the fox’s torso as her hand reached below the water. “And you’re still hard!” The pink hedgehog grabbed hold of his staff.

“Ughhh, what are you doing?” Tails cried.

“Here’s how this is gonna work.” She pulled the fox’s dick, nearly ripping it from his body as he moaned. “You’re gonna treat me to a very special night, or else your penis will get it.”

“Get...it?” Tails gulped.

“Yep!” Amy dropped his dick and pulled herself out of the water, giving him a good view of her small ass in the process. “Now soften up and return to our bedroom.” She gave a seductive smirk as she left the pool, leaving the fox to himself.

“Oh man, what did I get myself into this time?” He groaned as his tip rubbed against the pool’s cement side, attempting to pull himself out. After careful maneuvering, he finally managed to free himself of the chlorinated body of water, but as he stood up, he realized that his 7-inch cock was still fully erect. Blushing, he bent his knees against each other as he tucked it away between his legs.

“You okay there?” asked the lifeguard on duty sitting on a tall chair overlooking the pool.

“I’m fine!” Tails replied. “I just...need to lie down.”

“Ah, swallowed too much chlorine, did ya?” The lifeguard laughed as the fox turned away, sighing as he waddled his way back to his shared cabin, an embarrassing process that made him look ridiculous.

Reaching the door, he checked between his legs to ensure his penis was now under his fur before stepping inside.

“Took you long enough!” yelled Amy from the small bathroom. “C’mon, I need your help.”

“Are you sure?” Tails asked through the restroom door. “It’s pretty tight in there with one person.”

“I said I need your help NOW!”

“Okay, okay!” Tails opened the door to reveal the pink hedgehog, fully nude and sitting on a stool in the middle of the shower. Amy was looking away from the yellow fox, so his eyes, instinctively, traveled down her back until they reached her sexy, exposed butt cheeks.

“Hey!” Amy yelled as she turned her head back. “Eyes up front!”

“Sorry.” Tails waddled to the pink hedgehog, trying his best to hide his erection once more. “So what do you need?”

“What does it look like?” Amy spun herself around, her breasts jiggling as she made a sudden stop in front of the unsuspecting fox. “I want you to wash me!”

His eyes were now transfixed on her decently sized boobs; chlorine water still dripped between them, making them look all the slicker.

“What did I say about staring?” Amy placed her hands against her hips, making her boobs bounce even more.

“I-ughhh...” Tails tried to look away. His face was red, and he tried focusing on the pink hedgehog’s eyes, but his sight kept drifting to the breasts below.

“Well? You gonna wash me or what?”

“Oh...sure...”

“Great!” Amy spun back around, now facing the shower wall once more and arcing her back slightly, giving the yellow fox an even greater view of her ass pressed against the stool. “Now wash me good!”

Tails stepped into the small shower and washed Amy’s hair with warm water. She moaned as the bathroom started to get steamy, in more ways than one. 

“Ohhh Tails...” Amy moaned gently as the fox applied soap in her hair, the suds running down her body, filling her cleavage and passing through her ass crack. “That feels so good. Keep scrubbing my hair like that.”

“You mean like this?” Tails applied more pressure to her head as his fingers massaged her scalp.

“Y-yeah...ughhhh...” Amy moaned once more as she leaned her head back against Tails’ belly. “Just like that.

While Tails couldn’t see his erect cock below Amy’s head, he could definitely feel it rubbing against the side of the plastic stool.

“Okay, Tails...” Amy spun herself around, but not without hitting a hard object in her path.

“Owww!” The yellow fox fell to his knees and clutched his penis.

“Oh!” Amy placed a palm against her lips. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No...I’m fine.” Tails’ high-pitched voice was raised higher than normal, though, signaling he wasn’t really okay.

Looking at the downed fox, Amy could clearly see the thick rod, and the throbbing testicles holstering it, through the spaces between Tails’ fingers. A seductive smirk grew over her face.

“If you’re okay, I think it’s time you continue cleaning me up.”

“Okay, I think I’m--.” Tails froze as he watched the rose hedgehog spread her legs widely, her vaginal lips clearly exposed to him. “What are you doing, Amy?” Tails asked as he shielded his eyes. “I can see down there, you know!”

“Well yeah, how else are you going to clean it if you can’t see it?” She giggled as she wiggled her legs in anticipation.

“You want me to clean your vagina?” Tails was shocked, completely surprised she was willing to allow him close to such an intimate area.

“Of course! What’s the point of having you clean me if you don’t do a thorough job?”

“Good point.” He took a step out of the shower. “I’ll go grab a rag.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Amy pulled the oblivious fox toward her. His face landed within inches of her pussy lips, now twitching in excitement. “You won’t use a rag to clean my vagina. You’ll use your mouth.”

Tails gulped, transfixed at the sight of the pink hedgehog’s pussy lips.

“I know you’ll like it.” Amy grinned seductively as her foot rubbed against the yellow fox’s erect cock. He moaned softly.

“I’ll make you a deal: you clean my pussy, and I’ll rock your world.” She giggled as she ran a hand through the fox’s furry face. His eyes returned to hers. “What do you say?”

“Mmmmhmmm...” He slowly nodded his head.

“The right choice.” Amy grabbed the yellow fox’s head and pushed it toward her. “Now eat me out.”

Tails gasped as he flailed his arms. His lips were now pressed tightly against Amy’s moist pussy, the scent and texture completely foreign to the inexperienced fox.

“Well?” Amy gyrated her hips gently, pressing her pussy against Tails’ mouth. “What are you waiting for?”

Closing his eyes, Tails slowly opened his lips, allowing some of Amy’s vaginal fluids to penetrate his oral cavity and pool against his tongue. With a blushed face, he opened his mouth wider as his lips approached the pink hedgehog’s clitoris. He grinned as he thought of all his anatomy research now coming in handy.

“Ohh, Tails...” Amy moaned as the fox suctioned his lips against the top-most portion of her pussy lips, sucking at its most sensitive area. “You’re a natural. You had to have done this before.” The yellow fox removed his lips from her pussy.

“Nope!” He looked up at the horny hedgehog with a smile, her vaginal fluids dripping down his face. “First time.”

“But...” Amy struggled for words. “How did you know where to go?”

“You mean this?” Tails seductively planted his lips back on her clitoris, sucking at it with greater intensity.

“Ughhhhh, yeahhhh!” Amy screamed. “Howwww? Ughhhhh!”

“You’d be amazed at what you can find on the internet.” Tails removed his face from her pussy and seductively licked around her vaginal lips.

“How naughty.” Amy patted the fox’s head in a manner that would’ve, in any other context, been demeaning. “Wait until Sonic hears about your browsing history.”

“If you think my history is bad,” Tails replied, a grin on his face as his lips approached Amy’s tight pussy once more, “wait until you hear about Sonic’s history.”

Amy gasped.

“Tell me more!” 

“Why would I sell out my big brother like that?”

“Because if you do,” Amy giggled seductively, “you can have your way with me in any way you’d like.”

Tails thought about this proposition.

“Okay!” Before Amy could process his response, however, the sly fox returned to the wet spot between her legs, pleasuring it intensely as her moans grew louder.

The pink hedgehog screamed in ecstasy. She pulled Tails’ head closer in, forcing his face to press against her wet nether region even harder than before, but the fox didn’t mind. In fact, he was greatly enjoying this; his dick was hard as a rock, oozing precum from its tip, as he worked on making her big brother’s girlfriend cum in his face.

“Ahh!” Amy yelped as Tails simultaneously pushed his tongue as far up her vagina as possible as one of his fingers forced itself up her tight asshole. “Tails...I’m...gunna...”

Kneeling over, she grabbed hold of Tails’ head and gyrated with great force. The yellow fox, still able to breathe even with a thick coating of lady fluids over his nose, continued at it, his tongue lewdly pleasuring her vaginal walls as his finger massaged the hedgehog’s inexperienced anal cavity.

Finally, with one final scream, and with the tightening of her thighs against his head, Amy let out her load, squirting pussy juices against Tails’ face as he continued eating her out. The waves of sticky, transparent fluids did nothing to deter the fearless fox; he continued cleaning out her insides even as Amy leaned back on her stool to take a breather.

“Tails...you can stop now, ya know.” The yellow fox looked up, his face completely drenched by Amy’s vaginal fluids.

“Hehe, I guess I got carried away.” he wiped his lips with his arm.

“And what was that anal play all about?” Amy folded her arms, her sizable breasts resting on top.

“I just...kinda felt like you’d enjoy it.” Tails nervously laughed. “You did enjoy it, right? I could tell from you moaning my name.”

“Oh shut it, you!” She huffed and turned her face away from the fox. It was pulled back, however, by the force of Tails’ hands. He playfully gyrated his hips, his dick throbbing in anticipation.

“So,” Tails gave a seductively sly grin, “you wanna hear about Sonic’s porn habits?”

Amy sat on the bench transfixed by the sheer size of Tails’ penis, both excited to receive such a gift and to get the goods on Sonic’s naughty private time.

“Mhhmmm...” She nodded slowly.

“Great! Now just hold still...” Tails positioned Amy’s face so it was parallel to his dick.

“Hey!” Amy turned her face away once more. “Who said you can have your way with me before?”

“I was thinking it’d be sexier to tell you everything I’ve learned while we’re doing it.” Tails ran a hand through her hair. “Is that okay with you, princess?”

“Hmph...fine.” She looked forward again, now noticing the throbbing cock within inches of her lips. Tails’ yellow dick was now drenched in precum, the transparent liquid running down his staff and dripping from his testicles below. “Woah...I didn’t think...you were so big.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Tails grinned as he gripped the back of Amy’s head, edging his penis closer to her lips. “Sonic really likes to jack off to chicks taking large cocks in the mouth.”

“Ohh...” Amy’s face turned red as she eyed the tip coming closer and closer.

“You want this cock?” Tails wagged his hips as some precum dripped to the shower floor.

“Yeah...” She was transfixed at this point, caught between the thought of the yellow fox’s penis getting shoved down her throat and imagining Sonic beating his meat to videos on the internet.

“Now open wide, Amy.” Tails gripped as he pressed his tip against her lips, signaling her to open her mouth. He slowly entered her oral cavity, his staff gliding over her moist tongue as it ventured further into her body.

“Wanna know something else?” Tails peered down at the horny hedgehog below, whose eyes stared into his, her face completely red. She gave a gentle nod, unable to move much due to the cock shoved down her throat.

“Sonic loves to fuck his fleshlight.” Amy nearly gasped against Tails’ member. “And wanna know what color it is?” She nodded again. “He went with pink because it reminded him of you.”

Just as Amy was about to pass out from the romantic shock, Tails quickly pulled out his penis and rammed it back down her throat.

“And now I’ll fuck your mouth just like how Sonic fucks his toy. I’ve seen him do it enough. Want me to pleasure you like Sonic?” Tears rolled down her face as she aggressively nodded. “Alright then, here we go!”

Tails grinned as he rhythmically fucked the pink hedgehog’s face, his feet glued to the wet floor, and his legs spread out, as he pressed his hands against the back of her head, holding her in place as she was forced to take his mighty cock.

“Ughh...your mouth...it’s so...good...ughhhh!” Tails moaned as he continued pumping his dick down her throat. Drooling from his gaping mouth, he admired Amy’s bouncing breasts, getting a good view between each thrust, and was further turned on by her own orgasmic moans she emitted each time his dick reached as far down her throat as it could go.

Amy was equally enjoying this mouth fuck. She placed her hands against Tails’ legs to maintain balance as she watched the young fox above take full advantage of her sexual needs. She was so turned on that the urge to pleasure herself while receiving her boyfriend’s brother’s cock was too overwhelming for her to ignore.

Removing one hand from Tails’ leg, she placed it against her vaginal lips and began rubbing, making lewd squishing noises that only served to turn the both of them on even more.

Tails grinned once more as she watched the pink hedgehog rub her clitoris.

“Wanna know another one of Sonic’s kinks?” he asked as he removed his dick from Amy’s oral crevasse, saliva oozing from the tip and dripping down his shaft.

“Y...yes,” she said as she continued pleasuring her pussy, looking up at the attractive fox with a tongue draped from her lips.

“He likes to watch women get pussy fucked.”

“Hard.”

The strong fox flipped the pink hedgehog around so that her face was pressed against the stool and her ass was sticking toward him. Opening her legs as wide as he could in the cramped shower, he watched the vaginal juices flowing down her legs.

“You want me to fuck you just like Sonic?”

“Y-yeah.”

“What was that?” Tails said more loudly.

“Yes! Fuck me, Tails! Fuck me like Sonic!”

“You asked for it!” Placing his hands along Amy’s hips, he pushed his dripping cock into her moist pussy, causing her to scream. Keeping it in for several seconds, Tails pulled it out slowly as he gently moaned in his high-pitched voice. Slapping the pink hedgehog’s ass cheek for good luck, he continued on the offensive, fucking her repeatedly with consistent rhythm as the two moaned to the beat.

“How...ughh...you like that...ughhhh...” Tails had one eye open, squinting as his fingers pinched Amy’s sides.

“Ughhhh...” Amy simply looked up at the yellow fox from the corner of her eye, unable to speak as the pleasure was simply too much for her. Instead, she arced her back even more, giving Tails more to work with. Finally, she mustered up a few words.

“F-faster...”

“What was that?” Tails asked, intentionally slowing down his gyrations.

“Faster, Tails...I’m...gunna cum soon.” She lewdly looked back at the towering fox.

“You’re gonna have to beg better than that!” Tails snickered as he slowed himself down even more, his tip rubbing against her vaginal walls as it slowly made its way out.

Without speaking a single word, Amy popped the fox’s penis out of her pussy, turned around, and pounced on him, kicking away the stool and resting on top of his figure.

“Now it’s my turn to take control!” Amy looked back as she positioned her pussy lips within inches of Tails’ throbbing cock. He moaned as a drop of vaginal fluid fell on top of his tip, traveling down his shaft toward his yellow ball sack.

“You want it?” Amy asked, allowing her seductive breasts to jiggle freely, providing a show for the entertained fox.

“Mmmhmmm.”

“I can’t hear you?” Amy placed a hand around her ear, enjoying the sudden role reversal.

“I want it, Amy.”

“You want what?” A sneer grew over her face.

“I want you to fuck me, Amy.”

“Are you gonna say please?”

“Please...please fuck me, Amy.” What Tails didn’t realize what that the kinky hedgehog was near her limit and was just as eager, if not more, to continue.

“If you insist.” She planted a kiss against her neck. “But you owe me all the juicy details on Sonic’s secret kinks.” 

With a pop, and a loud moan from the pink hedgehog, Amy’s body fell over Tails’ penis. Getting acclimated, she placed her hands against the yellow fox’s throat as she rode him with great intensity.

“Is this...one of Sonic’s...kinks, too...ughhhhhhhh...”

“Ughhh...y-yeaaughhhhhh...” Tails was hardly able to respond, both due to the sheer amount of sexual pleasure and the chokehold against his throat. What the fox didn’t realize until that moment was that he enjoyed being dominated.

“A-Amyyyughhhh...” Tails closed his eyes and arced his back. “I’m...gunna cum...”

“Oh no you don’t!” Amy slowed her humping drastically, massaging his dick within her moist pussy at a snail’s pace.

“What are you doing, Amy?” Tails looked up at eyed the pink hedgehog with confusion.

“You wanna cum inside me?” She seductively peered down at the fox below, who nodded his head slowly.

“Then tell me,” Amy cupped her breasts and pinched at her hard nipples, “does Sonic masturbate to me?”

“What?”

“Does Sonic get off to me?”

“I don’t know.”

Amy peered down with a disappointed look, Tails’ dick snuggly planted within her pussy.

“Wait! Actually...he does masturbate to you.”

“Really?” Her mood visibly changed before his eyes.

“Yeah!” Tails nodded. “I once caught him masturbating in bed while swiping through pictures of you. He was even moaning your name.”

A grin grew on Amy’s face.

“Like what?”

“What do you mean?”

“How’d Sonic moan for me?”

“Oh...you wouldn’t.” Tails eyed the manipulative hedgehog above him.

“Moan for me like Sonic, and I’ll let you cum inside me.” She braced her arms between Tails’ armpits in preparation for what was to come.

“...ughhh...” Tails closed his eyes halfway and made orgasm noises. “Amy...ughhh...you’re so...fuckin’ hot...” The sight was pathetic, but it was more than enough to satisfy the pink hedgehog. She started fucking him once more as Tails continued emulating his brother.

“I’m...gunna cum!” Amy yelled.

“Me too! Ughhhhh, Amy!”

Tails released his white, molten load up Amy’s nether region, her tight pussy taking in much of it before the rest dripped out like a slow-motion volcano. The yellow fox’s barrage of semen was partially beaten back by her torrent of vaginal fluids squirting out of her pussy.

Amy continued riding Tails’ dick until they both stopped cuming. Smiling, she pulled herself and the spent fox up and helped him to bed, their cum creating a lewd path from the bathroom. No later did Tails’ head land on the pillow did he fall asleep, worn out by such an exhilarating experience.

“Sleep tight...my fox.” She planted a kiss against her cheek before returning to the bathroom, finishing the bathing that Tails left incomplete.

!NNN!

The two remained on the ship for an entire week, fucking each other every night, until they had to pack their belongings and return home.

As Tails was placing his stuff in his briefcase, he received a tap against his shoulder. Turning around, he saw an anxious pink hedgehog standing over her, a pregnancy test in her hand. Eyeing it closely, his ears drooped, and his vision began to blur.

“Fuck...me.” Tails fell over, unable to take in the news that he impregnated Sonic’s girlfriend.


End file.
